


Take care of me

by purplefox



Series: Distorted [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Some travelers have some strange requests





	

“Silence.” Batman instructed and behind him the rest of the family fell silent. “I’m aware of your worry for Nightwing but that is why we are about to watch the footage for his capture, I can’t do that with your noise.”

“Then play it already Father.” Damian had a firm grip on the side of the chair. “Grayson’s been asleep since we retrieved him this can’t be natural.”

“We never even got the reason for the disturbance.” Jason pointed out, he and Tim were a short distance away with Alfred, Bruce could see their reflections on the screen. “The two things have to be linked, Dick vanished not too long after the disturbance.”

“We’re all eager to know what actually happened.” Tim murmured. “It’s strange and we deal with things that are strange and Dick is one of our own.”

“Which is why we’re going to watch the footage we’ve recovered, so we can figure out how to help Master Dick.” As always Alfred was the voice of reassurance. “I’d like to remind all of you that Master Dick is mostly unharmed just asleep.”

“Which is worrisome.” Damian gritted. Bruce sighed before he started the footage. The video started in one of his warehouses, a small distance from where Nightwing had disappeared. It bothered him greatly that whoever it had been had so easily gotten Nightwing and gotten him to the location.

Nightwing shifted on the bed, coming awake when the door opened. Bruce stilled when the form of Batman entered the room and locked it. Batman but not his suit, that suit was vastly different but there was no doubt about it being Batman.

“Wha?” Dick breathed on screen, he tried to shift but stilled at the restraints. “Damn.” He and the Batman exchanged a long look before Dick whispered. “Damian?”

“What?” Jason hissed behind him but Bruce instead paused the footage in order to examine the face. He had mistaken it for himself actually. But after Dick’s words he could see it, he could see that the man on screen was bigger than he was. He restarted the footage and watched the slow smile grow on the man’s face.

That confirmed it, that was Damian’s smile, Batman or at least he very rarely smiled. Dick smiled in the Batman costume Bruce had seen the footage and he knew if anyone would smile in the costume it would be Damian.

“You figured it out rather quickly.” The man said with a smile. “Smart as always Grayson.”

“How could I not know my family? My Robin?” Dick asked softly. “I mean you’re Bruce’s son I always knew you would grow as big as him someday, but even I had a moment before it clicked, then I guessed, you smiled and… Damian what are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you.” Damian took a seat by Dick’s side and took his hand. “There is something I have to ask of you, something you would not understand. I didn’t come here to interfere.”

“You’re Batman.” Dick said softly. “What do you want?”

“A Robin.”

“I’m a little too old for the pixie boots there Damian.” Dick shook his head. “And even if I wasn’t too old to be Robin to Batman, I can’t just leave.”

“I know.” Damian said softly. “But-“

“Bruce is too old to be Robin too although that would be funny.”

“Tt I’d rather have the first Robin as my Robin and as amusing as having Father with me as my Robin I’ve already settled on a solution.”

“Did I at least-“

“You’ve always been a great friend, mentor to me, to us all.” Damian sighed. “This was a last resort; I had planned for something else but in the end I decided that having the first Robin was better.”

“Everyone?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Where am I?”

“You and your family passed away, Father was distraught about it, everyone was.”

“Family.” Dick said slowly. “Wow, was it recent?” Damian shook his head. “When did I have time for-“

“You and Roy had something in common.” Damian began before Dick groaned. “You both took a year off the Titans… Kory too…”

“Oh.” Dick muttered. “Oh shit, Bruce must have wanted to kill me I know exactly what you are talking about.”

Damian laughed, a deep laugh and Bruce felt his face soften. “He had forgiven you by the time I came along. He loved his goddaughter, it was the reason he took it so easy, being lifted up by a four-year-old girl tends to humble most men.”

“You don’t say.” Dick chuckled.

“She wanted to be Robin, I had planned to step aside and let her be Robin when…” Damian sighed. “That year was full of tragedies, we lost you and your family to a space accident, we didn’t get word until months later. We lost Drake not too long after, he would have lived if he had abandoned the Clone like the Clone had intended but…” He shook his head sadly. “Father died a year after and Todd a little after that. The Gordans passed away in an earthquake. We lost Cassandra when we took the Owls down for the final time… it was difficult.”

“Damian I’m so sorry.” Dick whispered. “Whatever you need from me…”

“Just a few things, to make Robin again. We have the technology from Superboy’s creation. Star labs and Lex luthor are long gone so it is safe.” Damian paused. “Just need some hair, a little blood, some cells.” His lips twitched. “Some semen and we will be fine.”

Dick gaped in horror and Damian laughed again. “Not funny little prince.” Dick shook his head. “Not funny at all.”

“You’re relatively calm considering I grabbed you.”

“At first I thought it was an alternate Bruce.” Dick made a face. “That has happened before and he just wanted to warn me. I thought it was more of the same but you’re different. Your earth is nothing like ours.”

“Exactly why I chose this one. You are extremely intelligent Grayson.” Damian smiled. “You were always what I needed.”

“I wish Bruce could see you.” Dick smiled. “But you know the others are looking for me.”

“I’ll be quick.”

“Make sure you take care of me okay? Batman takes care of his Robins. Raise me right.” Dick paused before he smiled. “You sure you don’t want a Robin Bruce as well? That would be entertaining. It is something I’ve thought about. We have had so many deaged Justice League members, just once I wanted Batman to be one. He would insist on going on patrol and I would make him wear a Robin suit.” Dick chuckled. “He would be the Bruce he was denied of being.”

“I’m not sure I’d want to see Father like that.” Damian squeezed Dick’s hand. “But thank you, as always you are willing to listen and as always you understand me.”

“We’re still family. Damian, no matter where you are from.” Dick said softly.

X

Damian in his Batman suit had done just what he had said, he had taken some samples while he conversed with Dick. Dick had swayed after most of it and Damian had laid Dick back down to rest before bidding him goodbye.

“You grow up to be a big pretty one Damian.” Dick had whispered before Damian had disappeared. Bruce watched the family by his side while the footage continued, Dick slept and slept until Robin and Batman crashed into the room. He ended the footage and sighed.

“That’s me.” Damian spoke softly. “I’m Batman.”

“In that world.” Tim interrupted. “I’ve seen an alternate reality in which I’m Batman as well.”

“Shut up, I’m Batman.” Damian grinned. “As I’ve always known I would be.”

“Provided you live.” Jason offered. Bruce sighed and instead pushed his chair back. He ignored the rest of them and instead entered the medical bay where Dick slept.

His face was so at peace a small smile still on his lips. The smile had scared him when they had discovered him, he had feared a light dose of laughing gas but after having had watched the footage he was able to understand.

“You weren’t able to deny him once you saw the pain in his eyes were you.” He said softly, his hand cupped Dick’s face gently and he swore he could feel the warmth of Dick’s face through the gauntlet. “You do too much for this family already.” He doubted he would have said no in Dick’s situation, after all being alone was difficult he had learned that after Dick had entered his life.

He had his Robins, his other friends he had light with him and for him who had to be the darkness Gotham needed, it fitted. They saved each other, that was what Robin did and Dick had moved past Robin but deep down in his soul he still was and Robin knew Batman better than anyone.

So he had seen that the other Batman needed someone, needed a Robin and gave him one. That was what Dick did, no one would love and understand Batman like he had, he had spent so long with Bruce after all. “Thank you.” He said softly.

X

“Where’s Tim?” Bruce asked when he re-entered the room.

“He called up his team then got in a pretty big argument with the clone before he took off.” Jason had his feet up on the Batcomputer, Bruce knew those feet would be back down by the time Alfred opened the cave entrance so he said nothing. “Think little Timbo came to an uncomfortable realization so he went to deal with it.”

Not something Bruce needed to focus on. He nodded before went to the Batcomputer. Jason had the picture of the Batman Damian on the screen frozen.

“He’s too damn trusting.” Jason spoke up. “He’s giving himself to the kid you know that right? He’s consenting to madness.”

“There isn’t much Dick wouldn’t do for family.” Bruce said softly. “I am the same.”

“He didn’t even blink. He knows all the kids tells but he didn’t even blink. I would have needed far more proof than a smile and some words.”

“Which is why Dick is different to all of us.” Bruce admitted. His thoughts went back to Dick still asleep and he sighed. “I agree with you that he is reckless.”

“Pot old man and I didn’t say he’s reckless I said he’s too damn trusting. I swear that he would let Damian get away with anything. Well we have our proof now. Damian can make a clone without any complaints. I bring home a few strays and everyone is a critic.”

“You know exactly what you did wrong there.” Bruce growled before Jason removed his feet from the Batcomputer. They remained silent until Alfred appeared.

“Any changes?” Alfred inquired.

“He still sleeps.” Bruce admitted.

“At least someone is getting the rest their body needs, even if it takes being knocked out to do it. Maybe I should follow that Batman’s doctrines.” Alfred mumbled before he turned away.

X

“Bruce.” Dick’s voice captured his attention and Bruce turned around with a frown at the sight of Dick slowly walking out of the sick room.

“You’re still tired.” He protested even as he watched Dick’s slow progress towards him. He watched him come closer and closer before Bruce caught his arm and gave up his seat at the computer. “Reckless.”

“Pot B. Pot.” Dick muttered.

“Regardless you’re supposed to take it easy.” Bruce scolded before he sighed. “We know what you did and considering everything you should rest.” His lips twitched up in a smile. “If you resist I’ll call Alfred.”

“That’s just mean B.” Dick muttered before he huffed. “So everything fairly okay otherwise?”

Bruce lightly ruffled Dick’s hair which elicited a small yelp from the man before he answered. “Everything is fairly fine and quiet which means that other than our own cases we have it easy.” He lightly glared at Dick. “Which means you can take it easy.”

“So not fair.” Dick sighed before his hand sought his. Bruce stilled before his hand squeezed Dick’s gently. Dick needed displays of affection, Bruce knew he could give at least that much and as it was Dick understood him the best sometimes. Sometimes his touch was all he needed he did not always respond still his hand curled around Dick’s own.

“You made the same decision I would have made.” Bruce admitted. Dick flashed him an understanding grin.

“Now I really want to see you in a Robin outfit. Pixie boots and all.”

“Dream on.” Bruce whispered.

“Batman and Robin forever, rah rah rah.” Dick chuckled. “We know that best right?”

X

“Batman it is an easy night but not that easy.” Nightwing scolded before he took the lead. Batman rolled his eyes at the jump he took off the building. Show off. He was about to follow, just more moderately when something caught his attention.

A dark shadow on the roof across from them. He tensed even before he saw the second figure join the first. He stood frozen when the darker shadow moved at a slow pace to the edge of the roof. Bruce’s mouth went dry when the smaller figure moved into the light then but he knew by how the body moved.

When the smaller figure made the jump, he was able to do nothing but to stare because he knew those movements like how he knew his own. He knew the bigger shadow was watching him and he knew who it was as well.

The darker shadow made the jump before he set off, streaking off into the night. The smaller figure followed as well and nostalgia clawed at Bruce as he watched the familiar figures. The protective way Batman shielded Robin as they ran. The way the smaller figure jumped and ran.

When they disappeared, Bruce had a smile on his face.

“Uh Batman?” Nightwing’s voice in his ear made him focus again. “Something wrong?”

“No, I just saw that a promise had been kept.” He answered back to Nightwing’s confusion. “Good luck.” He whispered to the night.

X

“Well, hello.” Dick laughed before he closed the door behind him. “I wasn’t expecting a night time visit. What’s the occasion.” When the dark shadow in his living room did not say anything, he tensed. “Batman? B?”

“It’s me.” Bruce said and Dick relaxed when the man removed the cowl. He eyed him a bit more before he fully relaxed. It was Bruce and it was his Bruce. With all the dimension trouble one could never be certain.

“Don’t tell me the others chased you off.” Dick chuckled. “The manor too full?” Bruce remained silent and he walked forward to gently rest his hand on Bruce’s chest. “Hey… what’s the matter?”

“You-“ Bruce broke off to cover his hand with his own. Dick swallowed before he glanced at the warm hand that covered his own and kept his hand on Bruce’s chest. “You know I’ve always cared for you.”

“That doesn’t sound like a question.” Dick snorted. “But yeah, Bruce.” He said softly. “I know you care for me, for us. You worry and you care and that is what causes the problem most of the time. You try to keep so much to yourself but we care so we won’t let you. We know you care…” He trailed off to rest his other hand on Bruce’s chest. Bruce allowed Dick to press them back to steps. “I’ve never doubted that you care for me, I’ve been around too long.”

“Over the years.” Bruce said softly. “Sometimes I look back and long for those days.”

“Don’t we all?” Dick asked softly. “But I wouldn’t give up the family we have now. They are our family Bruce. You and I weren’t enough. Things have gotten harder but to make up for that we have a bigger family. We take care of family.”

X

“Bruce are you okay?” Bruce looked up from his sandwich to see the worried look Dick was wearing.

“Yes.” He said slowly, it was mostly true it was just so hard to say what he was thinking. What he was feeling. He had sought out Dick because he had to explain but he just couldn’t and he did not want to give the wrong idea. He did not want to push him away or scare him. Yet by staying as he was, he certainly was worrying him. “No.” He sighed.

“I guessed so.” Dick nodded before he absently shook more cereal into the bowl. Bruce shook his head when Dick continued to eat the dry cereal. “You came here right after patrol and you didn’t slip out after our little talk.” Dick glanced at the clock on the wall. “You’re still here and it is almost morning and all we’ve done is hang out. Something is bothering you but nothing too big.”

“Do you think our relationship has changed?” Bruce questioned as he set his half eaten sandwich back on the plate.

“Obviously but the feelings haven’t.” Dick waved his spoon at Bruce. “We’ve always cared for each other. You were always my best friend and I felt as responsible for you that you feel for me. Of course we changed, I’m an adult now and you treat me as such.  I’m someone to stand next to you not slightly behind half shielded by the cape.”

“I-“ Bruce closed his mouth before he chuckled. “I used to feel that way before yes.”

“Bruce…” Dick eyed him suspiciously. “What’s eating at you?”

“We feel so strongly about the same things.” Bruce picked up his sandwich again before he took a bite. “You’re a man in your own right. Someone I trust to take on my responsibilities when I can’t. someone I trust to look out for the others when I fail to or when I’m unable.” Bruce paused. “Before I had doubts about us, about us staying together this long but now I know the nature of our relationship has changed, will continue to change but we- I want us to always stay together.”

A flush rose up Dick’s neck before he put down his spoon. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk like this before.” He said in a low tone. “But I like it.” He smiled. “Bruce… I don’t know what got into you but I really like it.”

What got into him he was not sure himself. Dick always had meant a lot to him. After the fright the younger man had given him, given them all it had been hard to leave him alone. What he sacrificed for the family, what he did without a thought because he loved them, Dick did not realize how special he was.

They had been partners before, in the very beginning. They had started the whole thing, the dynamic Duo. Dick had been his Robin; his son had been Dick’s Robin. The cycle would continue until there was no need for it but that was not where his thoughts lay.

Batman and Robin together forever. The memory of the other Batman and what was obviously Dick haunted him but in a good way. Together forever…

“Dick…” He said softly and Dick focused on him sharply. He sighed. “I’ve been thinking.” Obsessing. “About our relationship, just as how we changed and developed our relationship has changed and developed.” He could feel the heat at the base of his neck. “This is fairly recent.” He said as Dick got up from the table to stand by his side. “You see… I think.”

“Shh.” Dick placed his finger on his lips before he crouched down enough for them to be face to face. “I think I get it.” Bruce doubted that he did until Dick leaned forward and their lips met. It was just for a moment and Dick pulled back slightly. Their lips hovered a mere space apart before Bruce pulled Dick forward to him again. It took little effort to make Dick straddle his lap as they continued the kiss. When Dick’s fingers sank into his hair to pull his head up to deepen the kiss Bruce had to admit that Dick got it, far better than he had and it just felt so right.


End file.
